


Her Last Song

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death, Nothing good is coming out of this, Time to dig a few graves, no regrets, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: After Mikoto's sacrifice to save Corrin, the Draconic Prince snaps, unleashing his inner dragon. Before the remaining survivors: Ryoma, Rinkah, Kaze, Sakura, and Azura can calm Corrin down, a group of semi-visible warriors attack.So, what would happen if one of the members in that group was unable to finish their part?





	Her Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> Excessively dark and most likely completely unnecessary...
> 
> In other words, I'm in my zone here.

The ground trembles as a mighty roar shakes the area. In one moment, Queen Mikoto was holding a speech for her citizens in the town square. The next, an explosion rocked the entire area, instantly killing every civilian, destroying the affected buildings, and the shrapnel that flew from the bomb-like object were sent flying in a specific direction. From a need to protect her child, Mikoto moved in front of Corrin, causing her to be punctured by each and every small shard.

Corrin caught her before she fell, and as she whispered her last words, Corrin snapped. A torrent of water and a column of light accompanied a deafening roar. When the first two ended, there was no longer a grieving son holding his dead mother in his arms. What was left was a massive Dragon, whose size could rival one of the enormous fragments from the statue that was made to honor the Dawn Dragon.

Those who survived: Ryoma, Sakura, Kaze, Rinkah, and Kaze unfortunately had more problems than the already rampaging Feral Dragon, as semi-visible forces seemed to appear from nowhere.

Ryoma spotted the one who controlled Gangalari to cause the explosion in the first phase, charged him out of a need for vengeance, leaving the others behind. They kept their guard up, both from the reinforcements and to make sure they wouldn't be subjected from casualties on Corrin’s mindless rage.

“I can help.” Azura’s voice sounds out, “I can make sure that Corrin doesn't hurt us.”

“Y-Y-You can?” Sakura timidly asks as Rinkah leads the charge, Kaze close to her.

“It will require my concentration, but yes.” Azura peacefully smiles at the youngest Hoshidan Princess. “I promise you, we won't lose him.” With that, the Songstress cleared her throat and began to sing a tune.

“How is that going to help!?” Rinkah snarled as she bashed one of these intruders on the head with her mace. “Use your naginata, damn it!”

“Rinkah, please be at peace.” Kaze calmly replies, “Lord Corrin is only targeting the enemy now.” Sure enough, the Feral Dragon that was once Corrin, is now only striking these semi-visible troops.

Swing, strike, heal, shuriken, the group slowly moves forward. Corrin is simply holding his own on the other side.

Soon enough, all that stood was the Gangalari holder. Ryoma stood battered and beaten, weakened by the constant strikes. “Big brother!” Sakura called out, “Please, retreat! Let me heal you!”

Her voice seemed to snap him out of his one-minded need for vengeance and he pulled back before receiving what could have been the final strike…

Corrin came in but moments later. The thing that caused all this wasn’t swiped, he wasn’t bashed. He was simply crushed. The Feral Dragon roared, a proud sound.

Azura approached, the song she was singing has changed, and now her amulet glows. Step by step, a torrent of water surrounding her. The crazed dragon took notice and growled as whatever hold she had earlier was lost.

“A-Azura!” Ryoma yelled, before being pushed back by the whirlwind of water surrounding her.

Azura continued regardless, and Corrin paid her in kind. He… didn’t seem aggressive. Entranced? The Feral Dragon tilted his head. Note by note passed as the two were in arms’ distance of each other.

“It’s… working?” Sakura asked.

However, as if her voice was a rock being dropped in an otherwise still lake, her words snapped Corrin out of whatever trance he was in.

“Ahh!” Azura screamed as one of his draconic arms pinned her down by the neck. Her relatively small hands gripped at the massive arm, struggling to even make his scales move. “C-Corrin?” His head lowered closer to her and he growled. She gulped as she found breathing to become harder, “If… you’re going to… kill me, then… do it as yourself.” One final plea, her amulet shined brightly. Tears streamed down the side of her face as he has yet to let his death grip go. “C-Corrin? Please…”

His head raises once more, and his grip relaxed…

Then he walked forward, the full force of that arm’s weight slamming onto her neck, as if she wasn’t worth paying attention to. Corrin… no, the Feral Dragon roared as bone snapped and cracked underneath him. Another step forward and one of his hand-like feet carelessly lands on her chest, as if she wasn’t dead enough.

He stands tall, regarding the rest with the same detachment.

Sakura then cried out, “Big Brother! C-Corrin!” Unfortunately, the only thing her shouting did was make her a target.

“Corrin! Snap out of it!” Ryoma took guard in front of her, his Rajinto crackling with its signature electricity. “We’re your family!”

“Corrin please, we’re here to help.” Kaze adds.

“We’re gonna have to beat some sense into him, then.” Rinkah snarls.

The Dragon roared out its challenge as its maw begins overflowing with a sort of energy. It looked dead-on at Sakura, before the maw opened, releasing a torrent of water. Sakura gasped as she fell to the ground…

Pushed away by Kaze. “L-Lady Sakura…” An entire hole has been carved out of him, from one end to the other. He soon falls over.

“Kaze!” Rinkah charges, bashing it on its side, the Dragon recoils, but otherwise looks unaffected. “Damn it, come back to us!  **Corrin** !” She is carelessly slammed to the side, soaring off for a number of feet before hitting back-first into a wall, she then fell onto the ground with an audible thud.

Completely convinced that what lies before this Dragon are only threats, it walks towards Ryoma. The Swordmaster stands his ground, and readies his blade. With a speed that defies reasoning, Ryoma slices out, cutting straight through a patch of scales, blood quickly pours out. He dodges the incoming slam, then scores a hit on the precious, softer underbelly. “Big brother!” Sakura screams, but whether it’s for Ryoma or the Dragon that was once Corrin, she wasn’t too sure.

The Dragon stomps the ground with enough force to crack the already damaged concrete. Its next roar came out on an ear-deafening level as Ryoma had to physically cover his ears to stop the pain. By the time he recovered, the Dragon had raised its hand, not towards him, but Sakura.

“B-B-Big… br-brother?” Sakura stood there, frozen in fear.

“Sakura!” Ryoma charged, jumped, and brought his sword down upon the Dragon…

Sakura’s Festal dropped to the ground the same second his sword made contact, causing a large enough wound to cause blood to gush out. Out of pure reaction, the Dragon slammed Ryoma with its tail. The High Prince skidded across the ground, before sparing a glance at…

Sakura was still. He was too late. In that moment, whatever hesitation he had about this Dragon faded. The fact was simple:

Corrin is lost.

Closing off the rest of the world, Ryoma brings the Rajinto into its sheathe, with it being about a half-inch out. He closes his eyes, takes a breath…

And unsheathes the sword with such a speed and force that a wave of electricity shoots out. It slams Co… no, the Dragon near its previous injuries. Entrails broke free of their imprisonment as the Dragon fell to the ground. The Dragon heaved heavy breaths, unable to do much more.

It died within a minute… bleeding out.

Ryoma fell to his knees as the adrenaline wore off. His mother lies with dozens of puncture wounds from when she saved Corrin. Azura’s neck and chest were flattened. Kaze has an entire circular hole through his own chest. Rinkah’s body is on the ground at an awkward angle. Sakura’s head has a pool of blood around it, cracked from a surreal amount of strength of being slammed on the concrete. And the Dragon that was once Corrin had its belly severed open.

He grips his Divine Weapon with all the strength he could gather. All of this… and there was only one true cause. “You want war, Garon? Then you’ll get it!” He shouts onto the sky. “You will die a thousand deaths, you will never know peace!”


End file.
